dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drkdragonz66/Chapter 7 Pre-Register And Teasers
Naver Blog Post on Pre-Registering here Chapter 7 Preview page here Actual Pre-registering page here Naver Teaser 1 link here Pre-Registering From 5/29 to 6/9/19, players can pre-register via the landing page or via the KakaoTalk app. By pre-registering successfully, 1 Choice Infinity Card will be sent to the mailbox when Chapter 7 launches, and for every 5 friends invited via the KakaoTalk reservations players will receive a 5x Infinity Summon up to 3 times. Separately, everyone will be receiving a free 5x Infinity Summon because the CH7 Pre-Reg Certification Board here has reached at least 777 posts, which will be sent to the mailbox and can be claimed between 6/10 - 6/12. Some players on the discord were having troubles pre-registering via the website, so I recommend to try pre registering on your phone. Here is what I did: *Downloaded the KakaoTalk app and logged in with email account and everything *Opened the landing page and clicked the pre-registration button (The first button) and get sent to the actual pre-reg page *Click pre-register for your device of choice (iOS/Android), which will launch the KakaoTalk app *Pre-register via the KakaoTalk app, and make sure you get a text notification showing your number to confirm you actually did pre-register. To see what other people's confirmations look like, you can look at the certification board link above. Chapter 7 Launch Rewards From after the update until 8/7/19, players who log in will receive 10 (YES TEN) Choice Infinity Cards, and New/Returning users will ALSO receive 1 more Choice Infinity Card and a Choice ARCH Majesty. As per usual, these launch rewards expire in 7 days after logging in. First Impact Infinity Enhancement Infinity First Impact, can see the lore of the heroes below in Teaser 1. First Impact seems to be a new tier of enhancements to allies, possibly something reached after reaching a certain infinity+ tier or something added on top of the infinity enhancement tier. El Gaia's Weapons These are a new system of equipment. Backstory: A powerful weapon powered by Gaia, the source of light, reveals itself to the world. To draw the true potential of heroes, conquer the coming war with victory along with the weapons of El Gaia. Guild Weekly World Boss Recently with Odin and Kroon players have been teased with Guild Weekly World Boss. This will be a permanent feature in Chapter 7, with 2 new World Bosses being added to the rotation. Backstory: The past great war in the realm of the gods, the greatest war of all wars threaten the revived universe. To confront the enormous enemies who boast the power of Infinity, collect the power of all guild heroes! Within each guild, we face the universal beings to write our own history that goes beyond mythology. Events 7 different events will happen with the launch of Chapter 7 #The Chapter 7 Launch Rewards Above #Seven Dark Gems of the Dark King Boots #*Complete the Boots with the Seven Dark Gems, drop from Challenger Dungeon and Raid Store between 6/11 - 6/27. #Defeat the Golden Dragon Chrinryi Raid #*Similar to the Golden Midas Raid, Raid the Golden Dragon to drop pieces of the Red/Blue/Green 7's and once all of that color are complete can redeem for a Choice Infinity Card between 6/11 - 6/27. #Special 14-Day Login Attendance Calendar #*The exact order is unknown, but it looks like Rubies, Runes, Transcended Weapon Pieces, Dragon Buster Parts, Skill Card Pieces, Transcended Essence, Choice Overlord Tickets, Random Shape Transformation Cards, Joker Transformation Cards, a Random Infinity Card (probably 7d), and a Choice Infinity Card (probably 14d). The attendance calendar lasts from 6/11 - 6/26. #Special Helios Odyssey Mission #*Probably the same as the previous Special Tihi Odyssey Missions, where it can appear at any rank of missions and have rubies as rewards for each rank, lasts from 6/12 - 6/19. #Guild Exploration #*The 15 floor dungeon where the guild can explore and excavate rewards. Lasts from 6/18 - 6/30. #Roulette Wheel #*Rewards are pretty numerous this time, 777 Shoes/Tickets/Runes/DragonBusterParts, 7777 Shoes/Tickets/TEss, 777 777 777 Gold. #*Players can receive 5 spins a day for doing 7 Arena Matches, 5 10v10 Matches, Logging in, and 7 World Boss Runs (gives 2 spins). Lasts from 6/18 - 6/26. Teaser 1 Intro Letter Hi. Nice to meet you, I am El Gravis. Thank you to all of you that love Be a Star! Be a Star! is prepared to repay your love with Chapter 7, "At the End of the Universe", which will be updated on Tuesday, June 11. We will inform you in detail about the contents to be released in Chapter 7 through 3 update announcements. In the first preliminary announcement, we are featuring these new "First Impact" heroes. I hope that the war of light and darkness will bring the fate of the universe together, and let the first "At the End of the Universe" preliminary announcement begin now! At the End of the Universe There are many pagodas on the new planet, which seem to penetrate the universe. Called Gaia Towers, they are damaged and it is difficult to find their original purpose. One suspended tower contains the first guardian, El Gaia. The name of this tower is "The Public Garden of Gaia". El Gaia will answer any question with the truth, but to find the answer you need to climb up Gaia's tower with your body. A long time ago, one of the mighty warriors who won the "Great Battle of Krun" climbed the Public Garden of Gaia. That mighty warrior asked Gaia for the truth. Screaming at the truth and fate to the Absolute Sun God, he is killed. The warrior's name is Osiris. Later after many hours Arum, the ancient servant of the Ch'ing who has disappeared from all memory, resurrects Osiris' body. New Adventure Area - Kair It is like a gigantic City rather than a warship, it's brilliant and gigantic figure makes you feel loneliness beyond overwhelming. Now the enemies of Ennead have arrived in Kasse to lead the strongest Infu symbol, Kair, to end the war at the end of the universe. The Elite Defenders of Kair The Guardians of Kair guard the strongest flag. The powers of the Ennead are not the strongest in the Odyssey force. A contender for the strongest are the protectors of the strongest flag of Infu, who will greet the adventurers in Kair. Level 150 Cap The level cap has been raised from 147 to 150! Yonghung Kroon the Ragnarok Probably not spelt right, subject to change later. "This is my strength" The creator and ruler of the space-age Erebus, "Kroon" is fully resurrected through Locke, the successor of King Kasse. A very long time ago, he was the last of the ancient ch'anghwang race. Sensing the defeat of his side in the war, he departed, but not before leaving a deep scar on Odin with his own weapon Longinus. In the darkness with his wounds, he tried to resurrect himself through Odin's body, but the powerful and wise Odin sealed himself in another dimension of space. But fate turned around through Locke, the successor of the "crown of life". The losers of the entire universe are now resurrected. Amulet Atum the Osiris "It breaks the future" Very long ago in the war against the Ancient Zhuang, the purpose of "Infu" was different from the Odin of Tydeen and the Aria de Kassis. His purpose was to get the strength of the ancient Sulfuric power. Learning the way through "krun" and after winning the war, he sealed his body in the golden mausoleum of Kasse. After a long time, the enormous power of the ancient greek inside himself is trying to resurrect Osiris, who he admired and followed faithfully. The Emperor of Darkness, remembered only as a legend, is now resurrected. The Black Empress, Clay Esser "The countdown to destruction has started" The Ista Fleet was the largest pirate band in the universe, but a long time ago, it met with the Titans to arrive at the hegemony of space. After the victory in the war against Khrun, the Ista Alliance is recognized as a federation by the Odyssey Treaty, taking its place in the present day of the collapsed planet. But the Odyssey Federation did not welcome the crowd of the original pirate son. Bartholomew was executed inside the fortified city of Ista, claimed to have done rebellious acts against the Federation, and thus the forces of Ista declined and most of the Ista stations returned to being space pirates. While returning to pirate life, they could not escape the chain of the Odyssey Treaty, having to follow the coalition of the Federation at any time! The life goal of Clay Esser, who grew up in this environment, was to become the strongest force to achieve total freedom, and reached the crown of power and the knowledge of the universe at the end of a long battle. And now she focuses on the power of the beautiful Dark Emperor that was hidden in Osiris. Enforcement of the Titans, Helios "Do not repeat failure." According to "Astraea", all of Mimir's seals are destroyed and thus the Titan's Enforcement rejoins the Odyssey Federation. The death of Odin and the conspiracy of the Senate has slightly dimished the grandeur of the Senate, but their position in the Odyssey Federation is still strong. The newly born Titan Army has been reorganized by the Commander-in-chief Rios, along with Kronos and Atlas. The Minister of Defense is leading the Titans through the siege of the Taipan with Helios. Odin is dead, and the life of the god has been given to her, which she opens with her own will and effort. And now she wants to endure during the war. Agent of El Gaia, Brightspark "I will keep the future!" The master of the first key and the partron of the universe, she was half of Kymael, a piece birthed by love for humans. A leader of the crow and the Boden, an angel of hell, accepts the diginity of El Gaia, the first guardian and ultimate Creator. She inherits the beauty of El Gaia, gaining the power of the first guardian who has been working hard to balance light and darkness. Now with her new strength she clashes against Kroon Ragnarok. Closing Letter The first prepared notice of the "At the End of the Universe" is here. I look forward to your new adventure and the appearance of the "First Impact" heroes in Infa's host 'Kair'. The next update will be on June 6th, and will announce new contents and improvements that will be introduced in the Chapter 7 update. I am looking forward to seeing the new Infinite Enhancement grade "First Impact" and the weapons of the heroes "El Gaia" Thank you. Teaser 2 Opening Letter Hi, nice to meet you. I am El Gravis. Today I will guide you through the second update announcement "At the End of the Universe." Once a hero has reached Infinity+10, they can once again break past the limit with the new Infinity Strengthening Stage "First Impact." We will also introduce the official introduction of "El Gaia's Weapon" and "Guild Weekly World Boss" which will help to further enhance the player and the heroes. We are looking forward to all the attention and expectations for the new content that will be released with the Chapter 7 update, and we will now start the second update announcement. Infinity: First Impact Heroes that reach Infintiy+10 can now break past their limitations with "First Impact" abilities. Not only does the hero change appearance, but their skills will become more powerful to match their characteristics. El Gaia's Weapons Only heroes with a high enough enhancement can equip El Gaia's Weapons. These are special weapons that strengthen the Hero's unique characteristics as it evolves. This is a new system of equipment. Guild Weekly World Boss Guild Weekly World Boss, which was previewed earlier with Odin and Kroon, will officially be released. There will be 4 Guild World Bosses, which will rotate on a weekly basis. Balance will be adjusted so that some heroes will be more effective in these Guild World Bosses. Guild Integration Rankings A new system will be added to calculate the guild's integrated rankings by adding scores from the various guild contents. More Guild Coins and Rubies will be given in accordance to the Guild Integrated Rankings, so try to work together with guildmates to earn higher scores in guild contents. For now, the contents that will be part of the Guild Integrated Rankings are Guild Occupation, Guild Battle, Guild Adventure, and Guild Weekly World Boss. New User Upgraded Rewards Before, new users received 2 Billion Gold and had the 5 Dracos at Arch Transcended. Now, new users will receive 3 Billion Gold, a full starting set of ARCH-enhanced equipment gears, and the 5 Quintuple Ascendants (New Dracos) at Arch Majesty. The Quintuple Ascendants will also be enhanced to ARCH for all existing players who do not have them at ARCH enhancement. New/Upgraded Rewards Level Up Rewards will be increased to a Random Infinity Card and a Gaia Soul. Rewards for logging in consecutive days will be given such as Shoes, Tickets, BP Potions, Souls, and T-Ess. A Reward Tier for the Top 200 in all contents will be added. (Currently, there are only Top 100 and Top 300 Reward tiers. Content Balance With the addition of "First Impact", the balance of various content in the game will need to be adjusted. World Boss, Arena, 10v10 Arena, League, Guild Occupation, Guild Adventure, Guild Tournament, Guild Siege will all be adjusted. Dark Soul - Reaper of Destruction Morgana "Give me a beautiful screaming melody." Morgana conceals the soul and body of the enemy in fragments with the power of darkness flowing from the Curse Stone, endlessly giving them suffering and death. The screams and howling of the soul in pain makes her laugh even bigger. If you can hear the loud laughter of a woman within dozens of hundreds of screams, it will be in the battlefield of a gruesome tragedy where the borders of man and hell are destroyed. Dark Soul - Arrow of Destruction Thanatos "It does not matter whether you are alive or dead." No matter what enemy appears, Thanatos abandons his emotions and fills his heart with only destruction and fear, drawing a bowstring. Long ago, in the war of the ancient gods, the fear of his arrows of destruction was everywhere, because they could destroy a god's soul. Thanatos, who once again appears as an expert archer, pulls his bow at at a giant enemy that blocks his way. Even the small hopes of the enemy will be destroyed. Closing Letter I have prepared the second announcement of the "At the End of the Universe" update here. We look forward to introducing the new "First Impact" Infinity Strengthening, along with El Gaia's Weapons and Guild Weekly World Boss, which will help to further enhance the characteristics of the heroes. The next announcement will be introducing various events as part of the Chapter 7 update. We will be introducing new products, along with the 7.7.7 Event as part of the next update. Thank you! Teaser 3 Opening Letter Hello, nice to meet you. I am El Gravis. Today, we will guide you through the third update announcement of the "At the End of the Universe" update. The 7.7.7 Event will have 7 different events to gain lots of rewards over the course of the update. Especially, after the update on June 11 (Tues KR Time), you can get 10 Choice Infinity Cards which will be given as a gift to all players. Please to not forget to login. In addition to this, we will also show new products in Chapter 7. Let us start with the third update announcement! 7.7.7 Event #The 10 Choice Infinity Cards #Seven Dark Gems of the Dark King Boots #*Complete the Boots with the Seven Dark Gems, drop from Challenger Dungeon and Raid Store between 6/11 - 6/27. #Defeat the Golden Dragon Chrinryi Raid #*Similar to the Golden Midas Raid, Raid the Golden Dragon to drop pieces of the Red/Blue/Green 7's and once all of that color are complete can redeem for a Choice Infinity Card between 6/11 - 6/27. #Special 14-Day Login Attendance Calendar #*The exact order is unknown, but it looks like Rubies, Runes, Transcended Weapon Pieces, Dragon Buster Parts, Skill Card Pieces, Transcended Essence, Choice Overlord Tickets, Random Shape Transformation Cards, Joker Transformation Cards, a Random Infinity Card (probably 7d), and a Choice Infinity Card (probably 14d). The attendance calendar lasts from 6/11 - 6/26. #Special Helios Odyssey Mission #*Probably the same as the previous Special Tihi Odyssey Missions, where it can appear at any rank of missions and have rubies as rewards for each rank, lasts from 6/12 - 6/19. #Guild Exploration #*The 15 floor dungeon where the guild can explore and excavate rewards. Lasts from 6/18 - 6/30. #Roulette Wheel #*Rewards are pretty numerous this time, 777 Shoes/Tickets/Runes/DragonBusterParts, 7777 Shoes/Tickets/TEss, 777 777 777 Gold. #*Players can receive 5 spins a day for doing 7 Arena Matches, 5 10v10 Matches, Logging in, and 7 World Boss Runs (gives 2 spins). Lasts from 6/18 - 6/26. New/Returning User Rewards New/Returning users will ALSO receive 1 more Choice Infinity Card and a Choice ARCH Majesty. New Cash Shop Packages From 6/11 to 7/4, certain packages will give 30,000 Bonus Rubies. #First Impact Packages for Rok, Osiris, Claye Esser, Helios, and Brightspark will be sold for 110,000 Won containing 5 Infinity Cards of that character. #Choice Infinity Card x4 Package also for 110,000 Won #Momo's Shop Returns, where you need to buy the previous tier to unlock the next tier. Can only purchase each tier once, and lasts from 6/11 - 6/18. ##1st Tier - 10,000 Rubies and 1x 8-Infinity Summon - 5,500 Won ##2nd Tier - 1 Random Infinity Card from the Heroes of Light and 5x 8-Infinity Summons - 55,000 Won ##3rd Tier - 1 Random Infinity Card from the Heroes of Dark and 5x 8-Infinity Summons - 55,000 Won ##4th Tier - 50,000 Rubies and 7x 8-Infinity Summons - 55,000 Won ##5th Tier - 1 Choice Infinity Card & 1 Choice First Impact Infinity Card - 110,000 Won ##Purchase All - A-rank ticket for El Gaia's Weapons New Products #Ruby Piggy Bank - Rubies accumulate as you play various contents in-game, and can purchase whatever is stored in the piggy bank at a reasonable price. #Special Limited Time Packages - Special packages that appear only at a specific time, such as for a new/returning user or something called a "Lecture Package". #Raid Equipment Products - Now you can purchase raid equipment any time at the store, and it appears to come ARCH enhanced. #New Dark Souls Packages - Can purchase Infinity Cards for the new Dark Souls Morgana and Thanatos. #Guild Weekly World Boss Packages - Can purchase packages based on the Guild Weekly World Boss, probably Random Infinity Cards for allies specific to that World Boss. #Special 90,000 Ruby Package - In this package, players will receive 90,000 Rubies + 30,000 as a bonus + 30,000 more as part of the Chapter 7 event for a total of 150,000 Rubies. #Rune Strengthening Package - Can buy a package with 7,000 Runes #Random Shape Transformation and Joker Card Packages - Packages with Random Shape Transformation cards and Joker cards will be sold at a discounted price. #Remains of the Red Dragon King Accessory Package - The newest cash shop accessory Closing Letter The third notice of the "At the End of the Universe" is here. The 7.7.7 Event helps to commemorate the Chapter 7 Update. If you want more information, we will guide you in more detail in the scheduled patch notes on 6/10 (Monday). Be the Star! I expect a lot from the Chapter 7 Update "At the End of the Universe". Thank you! Category:Blog posts